Percy Jackson, The breath of a God
by AricMarx
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase begin to mourn the passing of a friend. However, in Luke's last breaths, Kronos bestows a final curse upon Percy for his insolence. In his final moments, the Gods must choose whether to save him with godhood, or let him fall to Elysium as a hero before The Fates cut away his life. Either way; he shall breathe his last breath as a mortal.


**Hey everyone! Thanks for visiting my story! I hope you enjoy the chapters to come. So far I plan to update every two to three days. This is my first time writing anything other than personal stories, so please give me any feedback you can! I would surely appreciate it. Might as well say the obvious; I do not own Percy Jackson. Please review or PM if you can! I'd love some tips. Enjoy and have a great day. **

Chapter 1 – The Fall of a Hero:

"Don't worry, Annabeth. I'm sorry I ever broke my promise. I kind of failed at making a perfect family blend with you and Thalia, huh?" Luke whispered as he came closer to death.

I could still feel the ever faint presence of Kronos, clinging desperately to his new body. He had not fully dispelled yet, but he would soon be dispersed for quite some time. "Its okay, Luke… I-I forgive you, you made up for it. I just wish…" She began in racking sobs, "I just wish it didn't have to end this way…" I walked over to her and before I thought better of it, I put my arm around her.

She seemed thankful for it. Luke turned his head slightly towards me smiling. "Protect her, Percy… And thank you. For reminding me to never give up on family. Thank you… For trusting me, one last time." He finished as he let go of his final breath.

Suddenly the entirety of Olympus began shaking. Though it seemed impossible, Kronos' presence seemed to be strengthening. Fear rising in my throat, I slowly lifted up my sword, Riptide, but it doesn't get higher than my waist before I realize just how tired I was after the bout with Luke before he gained control of Kronos.

Cracks sounded from the corners of Olympus. For a second I thought that all of Olympus would come tumbling down. "You, Perseus Jackson, shall fall with me!" Kronos' cracking, fading yet powerful voice boomed and left my bones brittle. "You may have succeeded, but time has run out for you, I promise you that. Be it the end of my existence, you shall perish!" He shouted with such force the sky began to shatter around me.

I didn't even get to think about that before my bones went from brittle to excruciating pain. It felt like my bones were freezing over, breaking within me. "Even you… are susceptible to age, Perseus Jackson." Kronos whispered as his presence disappeared entirely.

It wasn't until Annabeth was holding my head with a look akin to sheer terror on her face that I realized I had been screaming since Kronos had vanished. "Percy! Percy, what is it!" She said. But I could barely hear her. Why was she whispering?

"He's dying," Zeus answered for me. "Kronos has increased his aging process…" Was it just me or did he actually sound remorseful for me? Annabeth did nothing but sob, and as I thought to put my arms around her, I realized I couldn't.

That's when Grover tried his best to comfort her. A dry sensation had crept into my throat, I noticed then I hadn't stopped screaming. I forced myself to stop, if not for anything but to say Annabeth's name. I had to tell her how I felt.

"Annabeth…" Instinctively she squeezed my hand. "Please… Do something…" Then I noticed my father step forward. "Percy! It's alright, Apollo can heal you. It'll be okay." He said expectantly.

Apollo stared at him grimly. "I-I'm sorry, I can't stop aging… That's Kronos' domain… Plus, I believe he destroyed himself to set this last curse on Percy. It was the only way he could muster up the power to do this. In a way, Percy has become an eternal Hero to us all… We'll never have to worry about Kronos again." He replied trying to make Poseidon feel better, if only a little.

"No. NO! We can't just let my son die!" He roared. I had never seen him so angry.

"There is one way" "And only one way" "For you to save Perseus." Came the ever faint, ever ominous whisper from The Fates. The Gods must have been as surprised as every mortal there, because none of them had expected their presence as far as I could tell.

"Make him an Olympian." They revealed in unison.

"Please…" Annabeth whispered, "Save him…" It seemed she was on the verge of madness. It was a desperate plea. With all my strength I looked at Annabeth to reassure her it was alright. I knew what The Fates proposed was impossible.

As I made eye contact, I also noticed that my hand didn't look like my own. It was old, decrepit. Like I was a decaying corpse as we speak. As I went to speak, I discovered it was no longer within my ability. Slowly, everything went dark as The Fates rasped with finality; "Sisters, prepare the string…"


End file.
